shadow finds true love
by audrey.terry.58
Summary: shadow is hurt in a unspeakable way and sonic comferts him (first story contins sonadow and emons and rape and other m rated stuff) (SHADOW UKE SONADOW)
1. Chapter 1

(shadows pov)

i was walking through the street trying to avoid evreone my head low as tears drip from my brused muzzle my backside aching badly and wanting to be home in my bed and cry my eyes out letting my badass nature slip from me as i sliped into a flashback

_(flashback normal pov)_

shadow was walking threw the streets at night when he was struck hard in the head momentarily stunning him he was dragged back in to an alleyway where mephiles was there. He pinned him to the wall and thrusted hard into his anus. Shadow grunted but refused to cry "come on bitch i want to see the ultimate life form cry!"mephilrs shouted and thrust harder making shadow yelp."n-never"shadow replyed but his voice cracked , mephiles then released him and threw him down and knocked him out

_(end flashback)

(sonics pov)

i was walking when i saw shadow accrost the street limping i went to greet him but he looked deep in thought and scared"shadow are you ok?!" i asked with worry in my voice and he jumped and looked at me with a fear full look but it soon grew to anger and anoyance:"hmph faker im not in the mood right now im tierd"he shouted and walked faster i couldent help but look down and gasped at the white substance on his backend"uh shadow are you sure your ok?"i asked again but he just huffed and kep walking so i grabed him and ran to my house and into my room"shadow were...were you raped?"he gasped and shouted"NO NOW LET ME GO FAKER!" i notised his eyes were tearing up so i grabed him into a hug"shadow tell me i wont laugh at you i promise"he looked at me and whimperd and nodded

(normal pov)

after sonic asked shadow could feel the trears coming he just wanted to curl up and die but yelped in suprise when sonic huged him and shadow couldent hold the tears back and cryed softly into his sholder"oh god why me?"shadow sobed wanting the pain to end sonic just kept hugging him and rubbing his back and then asked him if he wanted a bath and shadow in the tub sonic helped shadow wash the huge gash on his side he didnt know how he got it but it hurt like hell and wanted wanted maria to comfert said after the bath"god i feel like a baby",after the bath sonic helped shadow to the bedroom "shadow i need to check how bad it is"he asked and shadow could practily feel his face melt in embarasment but layed down aynways and yelped when sonic lifted shadows tail to look at his wounded anus"please be carefull it hurts"shadow whimpered softly"i will shads" sonic replyed softly and pressed a finger in making shadow cringe and whimper in pain"OWW!" shadow yelped sonic mutterd his apolagies and felt around inside and hit a wound making shadow scream in pain and let out a sob and couldent help but cry

(shadow's pov)

god how embaricing and painul i cant help but cry and scream in pain as sonic hits a deep tear in my anus"s-stop please it hurts" i sob but he keeps working for 3 minuts then i feel him pull his fingers out " i need to clean it out so it doesnt get infected"he leaves hthe rooom coming back with a bottle of rubbing alcholl and a syringe he then says "brace yourself this will hurt alot"he then fills the syringe and pushis it in my anus then squeezes the fluid in and i scream in agony cussing loudly sonic then stoped and pulled it out " sorry just domnt want it getting infected"he told me then sat down and pulled my head into his lap letting me cry on his lap soon enough i was asleep

(sonics pov)

as i held shadow i couldent help but pet his soft for as he purred softly in his sleep i ut the bottle on the bedside table and let him sleep he looked so cute the angry expresson on his face replaced with a peacefull one i have had a crush on the strong ebony and crimson hedgie for a while sometimes he lets of this scent i cant ignore but i havet to as i drift off to sleep and have not so clean dreams of taking the ebony hedgehog

WOW WELL THERE IS MY FIRST STORY TELL ME HOW IT IS SORRY I DONT BOTHER WITH PUNCTUIUATION OR SPELLING BUT IM AUTISTIC SO TS HARD ^^;

I DO LET FLAMERS FLAM CUS IT MAKES ME WANT TO DO BETTER AND IF YOU WISH GIVE ME IDEAS SORRY IF IT SUCKS

SHADOW: i hate it so far i got raped and sound weak*gets smaked*oww

if i get good reviews i will make chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

wow well cus so many people like this here is the next one some humor in this one and some charicters like rouge amy and knuckles but yeah i love it sorry for the wait

(shadows pov)

i woke up and streched my arms and back but forgot about my wound so it reopend,with a string of cuss words i got up and limped to the bathroom but it hurt to much to go and i fell then i yelld for sonic

"SONIC HELP I FELL"i called but got no answer then draged myself in to the room and pulled him off the bed ,but unfortually he fell on me making me screach in pain as his body had hit my butt and side

(sonic pov)

i was dreaming of taking shadow and his sweet moans for me to go faster when i heard screaming for me to get off and woke up seeing shadow under me"oops sorry shads are you ok?" i say with worry but he replyes with a no and a sniffle then i help him onto the bed and pet his belly making him purr cutely"aww shadow your so cute" i say and chuckle at his cute blush as he slowly falls to sleep i go down and cook his breakfast consisting of bacon and eggs humming a tune while cooking then turned it off when they were done and went o wake him up witch took alot of work and he roled onto me

(normal pov)

once sonic got shadow up he asked "are you hungry shadow?" shadow had replied with a nod and standing on shaky legs shadow made his way to the livingroom sonic close behind staring at shadows ass 'what a fine ass he has' he thought and wached shadows butt the whole way after breakfast shadow and sonic were watching tv when shadow began whimepering softly so sonic huged him to calm him down .They yatched tv for 4 hours and ate lunch after lunch they sat on the couch "hey shadow wanna go to the park"sonic asked "shure sonic"shadow replyed and they walked to the park


End file.
